


Baby, you're outta this world!

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines abound, Day 25: Crush, F/M, Shidge Month 2018, Shiro is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shiro's got a crush. A secret crush. Add a little alien not-alcohol and it's about to become a not-so-secret crush...Pidge is largely unamused.





	Baby, you're outta this world!

Shiro considered himself a private sort of guy. He kept things to himself, never putting himself or his feelings too out in the open.

Which was a large portion of why he had yet to actually tell Pidge that he had a crush on her.

Shiro also knew himself to be a lightweight when it came to alcohol. So he avoided it as much as possible. 

Except, in space, there were sometimes miscommunications and misunderstandings in regards to food and drink.

“Um, is Shiro drunk?” Lance asked.

Shiro giggled and sat up straighter, putting his hand over his heart as he declared, “My good sir, I assure you, I am cone sold stober!”

His drunk brain finding that hilarious, Shiro threw his head back and laughed, then immediately rested his arms on the table and buried his face against his folded arms, still giggling.

“Yep, he’s drunk,” Keith said, snatching up the cup that had been in front of Shiro, sniffing the liquid inside then glancing around at the rest of the aliens at the party. “No one else is, and he didn’t drink that much, so maybe he’s drugged?”

“No,” Pidge said. “Probably not. Matt told me once that he’s only once managed to see Shiro drink a whole beer without getting wasted half-way through.”

“Cool, so we officially have a higher alcohol tolerance than Shiro,” Lance said, smirking slightly.

"I don't think that's a good thing," Keith said, folding his arms over his chest.

“I wished we had gotten some warning that this stuff is intoxicating,” Hunk said.

“It’s not to most species,” Allura explained with a frown. “And humans have never had it before, so we could not have known.”

“True,” Pidge said. “Want us to take him back to the Castle?”

Suddenly, Shiro’s head whipped up, grinning at Pidge. “Hey…” He said, dragging out the word before he tilted his head and said, “How ‘bout we go to your lab? Since we’ve obviously got chemistry together.”

Pidge blinked and stared at him, her cheeks heating. “Um. What?”

“Sweet mother of quiznak, he is drunk…” Hunk whispered.

Shiro leaned forward towards Pidge, resting his chin on his fist. “Hi. My name is Microsoft. Can I crash at your place tonight?”

“Shiro. Is flirting. With Pidge… What?” Lance said, blinking.

Pidge’s cheeks were getting redder and redder. “Okay, buddy, you’re definitely going back to the Castle…”

She tugged him to his feet, and Shiro toppled forward, making Pidge squawk as he fell on top of her. Shiro, eyes glazed but focused on her, whistled. “Katie, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon.”

“A little help here!” Pidge called. She wished Shiro would shut up. He probably would a) never remember this and b) never mean a word he was currently saying while drunk on alien not-wine because there was no way he liked her the way she liked him.

Hunk and Keith obliged Pidge’s request, and Hunk hoisted Shiro over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“We’ll take him back if you’ll make excuses for us, Princess,” Hunk said. “See if we can sober him up a bit.”

Pidge made the mistake of walking behind Hunk, which wasn’t a mistake to Shiro as he did his best to keep looking at her and spouting out cheesy pick-up lines.

“You must be a Magnetar because I feel a strong magnetism between us,” Shiro told her.

“That’s nice,” Pidge said.

“Your eyes are brighter than Sirius,” Shiro continued. “Your smile is like a black hole, nothing can escape it’s pull…”

Finally, they made it to the Castle and Hunk set the very drunk Black Paladin on the couch in the lounge as his teammates began to tug on his armor. Shiro kept pushing them away, looking at Pidge, getting up in her personal space even as she tried to scoot away from him.

“I must be the sun, and you must be earth, ‘cause the closer we get, the hotter you become.” He said, reaching for her hair.

Embarrassed and fed-up with having her feelings toyed with, she slapped his hand away, standing up. “Will you just quit it already?” She yelled, tears filling her eyes as hurt crossed Shiro’s face. “You’re drunk! You have no idea what you’re saying, but you need to stop using these stupid pick-up lines because you’d never use them on me when you were sober!”

She was about to storm off when Shiro grabbed her hand, trying to pull himself to his feet, but ended up just pulling her into his lap.

He looked at her, eyes suddenly clearer, his movements more concise as he brushed her chin with the back of his finger.

“Are you the North Star?” He asked. “Because you are the brightest, most constant thing in my life, Katie Holt. I love you.”

There was silence in the room as Pidge and Shiro just stared at each other. Then,

“WHY THE QUIZNAK DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT ONE!?!?” Lance yelled in despair.

“Drunk Shiro has a better time wooing the ladies then you do sober, Lance,” Hunk said, nodding and looking impressed.

“You’re… You’re serious, are you?” Pidge asked.

Shiro nodded and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Then, suddenly, he grimaced and looked slightly green, pushed Pidge off of him and ran out of the room.

“I’m going to go find him before he pukes on something that shouldn’t be puked on.” Keith said with a sigh. Then he frowned, looked at Pidge and added, “Not that the puking has any relation to you. Just so you know.”

“I kind of figured,” Pidge said, trying to push herself upright as Keith left the room.

Sounded like her and Shiro would be having a conversation in the morning…

And they did.

And for the rest of their days, no one would ever let Shiro live it down that he ‘fessed up to having a crush on Pidge by using cheesy pick-up lines on her while drunk.

Shiro’s response, every time?

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”


End file.
